


on the warpath cause i love you just a little too much

by brophigenia



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Werewolves, duh - Freeform, joe loves ox, listened to a lot of lana del rey for this, me getting into writing wolfsong fic, ox is a fucking BABE not sorry, wolfsong scenes from joe's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brophigenia/pseuds/brophigenia
Summary: The problem is that you do not know hownotto be so unfathomably in love with Ox Matheson.(You are Joe Bennett.)[AKA, some Wolfsong filth from Joe's POV.]





	on the warpath cause i love you just a little too much

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on this filth or I'm shutting the Internet _down_ don't fucking think I WON'T.

The problem is that you do not know how  _ not  _ to be so unfathomably in love with Ox Matheson.

The problem is that when you see him everything  _ stops  _ for a second or two. 

The problem is that when it restarts, your vision cannot tear itself away from him, his skin and his eyelashes and the expanse of his hands. His everything. You ache. You do not know how to  _ not  _ ache. 

You run, and run, and run. 

You howl, and your wolfsong is full of longing and torrid desire and you  _ can’t stop.  _ You ache and you cannot soothe yourself. You ache and there is nothing but the  _ smell  _ of him at night, the phantom of his scent in your  _ nose  _ and you can’t get it out, you don’t  _ want to,  _ he is everything he is inside you he is  _ Ox, Ox, Ox—  _ you curl your hands in the duvet and you tear it to shreds with your claws and you do not think about how you will explain it to your family later and you do not think of Richard and you do not think of your future and you do not think of anything except  _ Ox, Ox, Ox,  _ and you rut your hips restlessly into the air. 

It is not enough. It is not  _ enough _ . It is not enough when you finally wrap your hand around yourself and it is not enough when you snatch up a pillow to thrust against and it is not enough even when you come, snarling and biting your own mouth bloody. 

You hope it heals quickly. You hope Ox doesn’t notice it. You hope he doesn’t look at your mouth and then  _ ask,  _ because you can’t lie— you won’t be able to lie about it, and you cannot take him turning from you. You cannot take anything, anymore, but especially not  _ that.  _

  
  


***

 

He  _ notices you  _ he  _ notices you  _ he  _ notices you  _ and your skin is too tight, you want to burst from your flesh and expand your bones and  _ become.  _ You want your teeth in his  _ throat.  _ You want your hands in his chest your cock in his ass your teeth in his throat your teeth in his throat your  _ teeth  _ in his  _ throat.  _ His blood in your mouth. 

His blood  _ everywhere.  _

You are so fucking scared of yourself. 

You are so  _ hopeful  _ for the first time in so many years, a bird fluttering in your chest. He  _ notices you.  _ He has been looking at you for years and he has been  _ Ox  _ for years and finally he  _ sees you  _ and you are  _ Joe  _ and— and— oh fuck oh god he  _ sees,  _ and now it is not shameful or petty or  _ childish  _ to  _ imagine  _ and you lock yourself in the bathroom the first chance you get, fling yourself into the shower with the water streaming  _ coldcoldcold _ such a relief and not a damper on your shuddering, all-encompassing  _ lust.  _ You bite your bicep until you taste yourself like prey, you close your eyes against the spray and you gasp through your nose and fuck your own fist and think of him, of Ox, yours,  _ yours,  _ he is going to be— he is going to be  _ yours  _ you are going to  _ mount him  _ and you are shaking you are shuddering you are  _ biting  _ and you are  _ coming  _ and  _ roaring  _ and your brothers are going to give you such  _ shit  _ for it later— the sound vibrates your vocal chords and shatters against the tiles until you think it will break the mirror. 

Seven years of bad luck but you don’t  _ care  _ because Ox  _ notices you.  _

  
  


***

 

You leave. 

You leave and you are Alpha and you are with your brothers and with  _ Gordo  _ and you are  _ alone.  _

Your father is dead. Your mother is unreachable. Your  _ Ox—  _

you are alone. 

You are always running. 

You are always aching. 

You feel like your skin has been turned inside out and studded with tiny shards of broken glass and rusted nails, like everything you touch you hurt and you are scoured, flayed— you are fucking up every moment and you can’t _breathe_ and you are so _angry_ and so _sad_ and _so_ _alone_ — 

and the dreams are the worst part, breathless and gorgeous and  _ soft,  _ downy and lovely and full of  _ OxOxOx _ and everything is  _ good  _ and  _ okay,  _ and then you  _ wake up,  _ hard and aching in a shitty motel room or in the back of the truck, exhausted to your marrow and  _ furious  _ and  _ so fucking lonely.  _

You are so fucking lonely. 

  
  


***

 

You come home and everything is different except for the fact that you see Ox and the world  _ stops.  _

He is  _ Ox  _ he is  _ mate  _ he is  _ best friend  _ he is  _ gorgeous  _ he is  _ handsome  _ he is  _ there  _ he is

he is  _ Alpha  _ and  _ oh my love,  _ you think wildly, helplessly,  _ what have I done what have I done what have I what have what  _

it is all your fault, and you know it. 

You ache in new and familiar ways. 

You  _ want,  _ so terribly you can’t swallow for the agony of it. 

_ Until you decide to leave again until you decide to leave again until you decide to leave again.  _

No. 

_ No.  _

 

_ *** _

 

You are not too full of broken glass to use all your advantages to your advantage. All the weapons at your disposal. He smells like  _ Want.  _

_ He  _ being  _ Ox.  _ There is no one else. No other  _ he.  _

You take off your shirt. You unbutton your jeans. You strip yourself bare for him and thrill with the way he  _ smells,  _ the way he looks at you, everything. You thrill and feel sick with it, with want and lust and sorrow and lead-heavy  _ remorse.  _

You are on fire with your own desire and with your fury at the thought of anyone else’s hands on his skin, anyone else’s teeth in his throat— that scrawny fucking wolf, Jessie,  _ anyone.  _ You don’t care. You don’t care. You would  _ end them.  _ You would rend their flesh from their bones and there would be nothing but your rage and your  _ teeth,  _ the yawning expanse of your maw and your wolf singing  _ that will teach you he is mine mine mine.  _

You are unashamed of the monstrous feelings in your chest; you are too far gone for anything as mundane as  _ shame.  _ Anything as innocent as  _ nobility.  _

You are a monster. You are a monster. 

You are shaking with holding yourself back as you feel his muscles trembling with indecision; you know he wants to lean back against your chest. You know he can feel your breath on his neck. You know that the moon can see you, you know that he  _ knows,  _ he can  _ feel it,  _ he knows how badly you want to  _ possess him.  _

Your Ox. Yours. 

He does not lean back, but that is okay, because you know he  _ wants to.  _ You know that he is furious with you but he still can’t escape this, no more than you can. You are trapped in this together, heaven and hell, a nightmare and a daydream, everything on fire. Everything is on fire; you have been burning for  _ years.  _ You feel like cinders on the inside. You can taste ash on your tongue. 

You shift, and smell him in the dip of his waist where sweat likes to pool. He trembles. 

Not unaffected. Not closed-off. Not  _ someone else’s.  _

Yours. Yours.  _ Yours.  _

Soon. 

 

***

 

The scrawny wolf challenges you. Something inside of you snaps.  _ Robbie.  _ The monster in you that Richard encouraged, that fire he fanned so meticulously, is fucking  _ pleased.  _ You are  _ pleased.  _ You want to hurt him. You want to hurt him  _ so badly.  _

You don’t. 

You don’t but you  _ want to.  _ Part of you recoils from it. Part of you rejoices. Part of you snarls. 

All of you stands to attention when Ox shows his power. 

So that’s how it is. 

_ Yes.  _

 

***

 

Your body is new to this. 

Your  _ everything  _ is new to this, but most especially your body. Your mind has had time (so much  _ time)  _ to imagine it, to conjure Ox from the deepest recesses of your heart and have him in every way you know of to have another person. 

Your skin has not been sensitized to this, though. You are unused to the want pouring down your spine like icy water, so cold it  _ burns,  _ and you’d always thought that it would feel like fire, but it is  _ cold  _ and it  _ burns  _ and you think you’ll cry with it, with how fucking  _ good  _ it feels, in Ox’s old bed in his old room where you’d used to imagine him, late at night, where you imagined him on his knees and you came so hard you saw stars,  _ thirteenfourteenfifteensixteenseventeen  _ and  _ burning  _ from the inside out. 

It feels too good, it feels like too much, it feels like  _ not enough-  _ nothing will be  _ enough  _ until you have him for real, until you make your claim, until you, like you said stupidly and earnestly to his  _ mother  _ in the kitchen when you were seventeen,  _ mount and bite  _ him. So everyone knows. So no one can say he’s not yours. So he can’t say he’s not yours. 

He is yours. He is yours and your teeth are snapping and you feel like murder and also so raw and tender it hurts to even have the air on your skin, and he says 

he says 

he says  _ yeah yours joe i’m yours  _

and you are 

_ u n d o n e.  _

His mouth his teeth his hands his everything his  _ cock,  _ Ox Ox Ox and you’d thought- you thought, you thought you  _ thought  _ you knew what you wanted, you thought that the Alpha in you would want nothing but taking and you were right but you didn’t understand you didn’t  _ understand  _ because you want, you want to  _ take  _ and you want to  _ take it  _ and you want  _ everything.  _ You want all of it. You want to sear your scent and your touch into every single part of him, every single square inch of your  _ mate,  _ your  _ Ox.  _

You want him to sear his touch into every single part of  _ you.  _

_ All of you.  _

He has you dumb with it, willing for  _ anything  _ you will do  _ anything  _ you would do  _ anything,  _ you have been so alone so alone so alone and he is there and his  _ mouth  _ oh fuck oh god oh  _ Ox  _ his  _ mouth,  _ but he says  _ not yet not yet not yet  _ he’s been on a refrain since you came home and it is your fault and you are so fucking  _ dumb  _ and you could’ve been doing this  _ years ago,  _ if you hadn’t left if you hadn’t fucked it up but it’s okay because  _ not yet  _ isn’t  _ no  _ and Ox knew what you needed. 

He  _ knew.  _

You were crying with it by the end- eyelashes wet and spiky and vision bright and everything raw, all your nerves fried and buzzing and there was  _ OxOxOx  _ like he’d never been away, like you’d never been away, like you’d been together all this time doing nothing but this, like you’d become one fire that burnt brighter than the two of you ever could separately. 

And Ox- 

Ox saying  _ Joe  _ and coming all over your skin, all over where you were pink and new and  _ gasping  _ raggedly like you’d nearly drowned because you had, you  _ had,  _ you’d been drowning all this time and you’d drowned in him and you still were, you were suffocated dying drowning living breathing  _ OxOxOx.  _

Everything was Ox. 

_ Everything.  _

 

***

 

You turn him because you can’t  _ not.  _

There was no world where you weren’t going to get your teeth into him. 

There is no place where there can be  _ Joe Bennett  _ without  _ Ox Matheson.  _

You had never existed in a world where there was no Ox. Even before you met him, he’d always been alive somewhere. Breathing. Being. 

You are not going to live in a world where there is no Ox. 

 

***

 

_ Do it  _ he snarls and his eyes are flashing  _ redredred  _ and he is an Alpha and you are an Alpha and you are  _ i n s i d e  _ him and nothing has ever been like this nothing will ever be like this it will never be the same you can never go back you will never go back and you are helpless and hopeless and full of so much terrible love that you can’t even  _ breathe  _ can’t do anything but watch your cock fuck into him, watch him  _ take it,  _ watch him and feel his claws in your back and you’re dizzy and lightheaded and you’ve never felt like this before- you have never- 

_ do it,  _ he snarls and your fangs drop through your gums in a bright little slash of ordinary pain that seems extraordinary because  _ this  _ is extraordinary, you are sure there’s never been anyone who felt like this before in the whole history of the entire world, you are sure of it and you are even surer when he comes, when he  _ comes  _ and you are  _ inside him  _ and you come too and you  _ bite _

you  _ bite- _

you bite and there is blood in your mouth and he is inside you he is inside your mind your heart your chest your skin your wolf he is  _ everywhere  _ and you’d thought before that he was already in your soul but now it’s true now it’s real now he is he is he is 

_ Mate.  _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ brophigenia.tumblr.com


End file.
